For Revenge
by N B Higham
Summary: After years of being mistreated, abused and hated, Naruto can no longer take it, and he has to have revenge on those that have wronged him.


For Revenge

Everyone would ignore Naruto at best, and at worst, they would yell a long string of curses at him. At the age of eleven, Naruto had gotten the idea that maybe if he tried to get everyone's attention, he could show them that he wasn't a monster, a demon or their enemy. He thought if he could make people see they were wrong, that they would change and accept him.

He was horribly wrong. The academy instructors, who had normally just ignored him, then hated him with a heated passion when he began to play tricks on them. Life got much worse for him then, as the instructors then sabotaged his education at the academy.

Naruto did not even notice they were doing that, until he noticed them giving him harder tests than the other kids, gave him bent kunai, disproportioned shurukin, and they showed him wrong taijutsu katas, thoroughly sabotaging every chance he had at an education at the ninja academy.

Finally, Naruto simply gave up on being a ninja for the point of showing people he wasn't their enemy. At that point, he was going to become a shinobi through his own means, to show them he WAS their enemy. But he couldn't train himself to be a ninja, sure he could physically train himself, but he needed someone who could teach him things he wouldn't be able to learn himself.

He needed someone to help him get revenge against the villagers that wronged him, or so he thought that he did. All it took really was the realization that all he needed was his own cunning. He was smart, he knew there was no way anyone would simply let him kill people, he needed to kill them in a way so that no one knew he did it, and to make it look like an accident.

If there was someone going around the village killing people, there would be ninja all over the village to search for a killer, and his next victim. So when he killed people, it would have to look like an accident. It wouldn't be easy to do that, but it would all be worth it for revenge.

The number of people he needed to kill was many, but he had to kill them all, to show them he was the monster they wanted him to be.

The first person that Naruto murdered was Naruto's landlord. The man over charged him to live in the shitty apartment he lived him, he would shut off his water or electricity, and he often unlocked his door for people that would hurt "the demon."

The man was a short, slightly overweight man, his hair balding; he had glasses that sat on top of a fat nose that was too large for his face. The man was unmarried, even though he had to be in his late forties.

While owning the apartment complex, he had his own house nearly on the other side of the village, which was a very small house, just a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and a living room. It did however, have a basement, with rickety wooden steps that led under the house to the basement, which had a concrete floor.

It was a small matter for Naruto to sneak into the man's house, scout it out, and then wait hidden underneath those wooden steps in wait for the man to get back. It would be too sad, if he were to fall down those steps, and hit his head against the concrete, that could potentially kill him.

It was three hours later, three hours where Naruto sat underneath those stairs, when the man finally got back to his house for the night. It was still not until an hour later, that Naruto heard the door leading into the basement open, but then all his waiting and planning would come to a head, when he heard the man step onto the wooden steps, flip a light on, and then begin to walk down the steps.

Underneath the stairs, the man could not have known that Naruto could be there. The man only took two steps, and was in the middle of taking a third step, when a hand reached out from under the steps, and grabbed his foot, causing him to trip, and subsequently fall down the steps head first.

The man let out a cry as hell began to fall, but that only caused Naruto to grin as he heard the man's terror. A second later, Naruto heard the man's head smack against the concrete floor with a loud crack. Moving out from underneath the stairs, Naruto looked at the man now, lying unmoving on the ground. There was a lot of blood coming from the man's head, and Naruto could see bone.

Reaching down, Naruto felt for the man's pulse, pressing his fingers onto the man's wrists, he waited. After nearly thirty seconds, where Naruto still could not feel a heartbeat, he smiled. This man wouldn't over charge him, yell at him, or leave him to the mercy of drunken men again. Even a child can be a killer.

Silently, using stealth that was learned from years of hiding from people that constantly wished to kill him, Naruto crept out of the house, and was gone into the night. For during the day, Naruto would be the idiot, the class clown, the prankster. But all the while, when night came, he would be a killer. For revenge.

The landlord would only be the first to die, because Naruto has a long list. The woman running the bakery that would curse at him, the grocer who over charged him, all four academy instructors that tried to sabotage his education, the Hokage's secretary that would never let him see the Hokage, the owners of nearly a dozen shops that would kick Naruto out, and refuse to sell him anything, and of course the horrible ladies from the orphanage as well.

As Naruto keeps thinking, and thinking, and thinking, his list keeps growing and growing, for a lot of people hate him, mistreat him, beat him, over charge him, sabotage his ninja education, try to kill him, or any number of them. For revenge, he would kill them all.

AN: Okay so this was a challenge from a friend, to write a story if Naruto were not so happy go lucky, if he grew to hate, and resent those that spited him. My friend only asked for one chapter of this, but I may write more if anyone wants me to write more. I honestly have NO IDEA if this is any good, but it could make for a cool DarkNaruto based story. So let me know what you think of it.


End file.
